


Of Fairy Tales And Fusions

by ArchiveResponcibly



Series: Sparkling Isolation One-Shots [4]
Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M, Steven Universe References, human!AU, new kid!Emile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchiveResponcibly/pseuds/ArchiveResponcibly
Summary: “Hey, Remy, wanna be friends?” Emile asked. “You seem fun, and I just moved here from New York.”--“Holy sh-” Dad began, before cutting himself off as Logan gave him the look. Emile and Remy shared a glance and a snicker. “Logan?” he questioned.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sparkling Isolation One-Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685650
Kudos: 28





	Of Fairy Tales And Fusions

Remy sat against the back of the playground bench. Although nobody could see, since he had sunglasses resting on the bridge of his nose, his eyes were closed. Some of the other kids were prattling on about something or other, while Remy merely grunted in agreement whenever he heard his name. 

That was, until they grew quiet.

He opened his eyes, looking around at the dim world, before noticing that the three or so kids that had been huddled around him had moved. He sighed, it was hot out in early fall in Florida.

He stood, looking around for a bench that wouldn’t burn him, or slowly cook him alive in his stylized-coffee patterned sweatpants and faux leather jacket. Dad had specifically said the outfit was a bad idea, but Remy wanted to make an impression for his first day of second grade; not to mention that Papa liked it. 

Remy roamed the grounds, passing the kickball field where a gaggle of fifth graders were staring each other down. Finally, he came upon a large tree.

Someone was already sitting against the trunk, reading from a book in his hands. From where he stood, Remy couldn’t make out the cover; but he could tell that it was certainly colourful.

He made his way over and plopped down in front of the boy, who looked up.

He had warm, chocolate brown eyes that shimmered in excitement, intrigue. Absently, he slotted a bookmark between the pages, placed the story in his lap, and gave a curious, “Do you how do?”

Remy blanked for a moment. “Excuse me,  _ what _ ?” he asked incredulously. He could almost hear Papa’s voice scolding him for such a rude statement. Though, he could also see Dad’s ‘windows error’ expression at the grammatical atrocity

The boy, though, didn’t seem offended. “How do you do, but all switched up.” he clarified. 

“Uh… hot?” Remy questioned, head tilted to the side. “What’s your name?” he asked.

The boy brightened. “Emile.” he answered. “You’re Remy Hart, right?” he asked; Remy nodded, though reluctantly.

They sat in silence for a moment, before Remy grew uncomfortable. Papa said to get people talking about their interests, before asking Dad something that sounded like it was in a different language, just to prove a point. “What are you reading?”

Emile looked up, excitement alight in his features. “Kid fairy tales.” he chirped. “Dad wanted to give me a larger copy, but Papa gave him  _ the look _ .” he added with a warm laugh. “Do you know  _ the look _ ?” 

Remy snorted. “Oh, babes, more than anyone.” At Emile's confused glance, he added, “My parents disagree on most everything, they use  _ the look _ alot.” they both laughed.

“Hey, Remy, wanna be friends?” Emile asked. “You seem fun, and I just moved here from New York.”

Remy shrugged with a smirk. “Sure thing.”

**I**

Emile looked around for Remy at the bus circle. He’d learned at recess that the other was a year younger than him, so he should already be here. There were plenty of people around, always were. Pick up was chaotic at the large school. There was a decently sized patio, with a bus circle to one side, and a car lot on the other.

“Em, babes, over here!” he whirled around to see Remy walking over. The second grader had one hand on his backpack strap, the other migrating down to sit in his pocket when he and Emile locked eyes.

Emile smiled back, big and wide, with teeth and everything. “Hey Remy.” he greeted. “Do you how do?” he asked. Remy’s face contorted into a look of amusement and horror.

“Alright, and do you have to keep saying it like that?” Emile shrugged cheerfully. The answer was yes, and he and Remy both knew it.

“Emile!” a familiar voice called. Dad walked over, looking bemusedly at Remy. “I see you made a friend.” he said, holding a pale hand out to Remy. “I’m Virgil, Emile’s dad.”

Remy gave Dad an odd look, before returning the handshake hesitantly. “Remy.” he replied, looking between the two, before his eyes lit up ever so slightly.

Dad turned to Emile. “We should get going; Papa had an audition today, so it’ll either be spaghetti and moping, or spaghetti and sundaes.” 

Before they could leave, though, another figure walked up. He was tall, with black hair and indigo roots and he reminded Emile of a mentor character. “Salutations, Remy.” he said, looking at the boy. He had a light smile on his face as he looked up at Emile and Dad. “and who is- Virgil!?” he asked.

“Holy sh-” Dad began, before cutting himself off as Logan gave him  _ the look _ . Emile and Remy shared a glance and a snicker. “Logan?” he questioned.

“Do you two know each other?” Remy asked, gaze scanning the two.

“Oh, um, yes; we do.” Logan replied, obviously embarrassed. “Remy, this is Papa’s old friend, Virgil.” 

He got an elbow from Dad. “You say that like you didn’t know me yourself.” he scoffed, looking down at Emile. “I’ve mentioned uncle Patton, right?” he asked, Emile nodded. “Well; this is his husband, Specs.”

Logan made an odd sound in the back of his throat, Remy laughed. “You are a terrible influence.” he muttered, causing Dad to chuckle.

“Honestly, this kid is more like you and Pop Star then Ro and me.” he said, just before his pocket buzzed. He pulled out his phone, frowning at the screen. He looked at Emile. “Looks like Spaghetti and moping; come on, let’s get you home.” he took Emile’s hand and looked back at Logan. “Good to see ya, Calculator watch.” 

**II**

That Friday, Remy was up in his room, doodling in a sketchbook, when he heard the doorbell ring. With a confused yelp at the sudden noise slicing through the calm, he got up to investigate.

The second floor of his house had a hallway overlooking the living room, dining room, and entryway below. It had a bathroom, Papa and Dad’s room, and a guest room sitting over the back porch, while Remy’s room was more tucked away. He peered around the corner, looking down the stairs to the front door.

A man he didn’t recognise walked in, dark brown hair tousled and damp as he greeted Papa with a hug. After him came Emile’s dad (who got an even longer bear hug), and then Emile himself. At the sight of his friend, Remy clambered down the stairs as Dad walked out of his study.

“Sup, Rem.” Virgil greeted; he turned to Emile. “This is uncle Patton, and you already met Specs.” Dad wrinkled his nose and Papa laughed. Turning to Remy.

“Ah, sweetie, I take it you met Virgil, and this is Roman.” he gestured to the first man to walk in, who stood almost at Dad’s height. 

“He’s as high energy as you are.” Dad commented, to a horror struck look from Papa, and a laugh from Virgil. “Not to mention, he thinks he’s a prince.”

“That was years ago!” Roman shrieked, earning more laughter from the other adults. “Will you ever let me live that down?” he asked, voice taking on a whiny sort of tone.

“ _ I  _ haven’t let you live that down.” Virgil deadpanned.

Remy slowly inched over to Emile, clutching his wrist and dragging him up the stairs. The boy stumbled at first, before following.

They plopped down on Remy’s bed, smiling. Suddenly, Emile burst out laughing. “What?” Remy asked, still grinning brightly.

Emile took a moment to steady himself before speaking. “We’re like fusions of each other’s parents.” he explained. Remy took a moment to process what he was saying, before he started laughing.

“Oh my god- we totally are, babes!” he exclaimed. “Wait…” he muttered. “Steven Universe?” he asked. Emile’s eyes lit up. 

The two sat up in Remy’s room, joking around and sharing theories about their favourite shows, until Papa called them down for dinner. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure I like how abrupt the ending is, but I don't know how to fix it, and the rest is just soft, so I'm posting it.  
> Truth be told, I haven't seen Steven Universe, I just know the first Cartoon Therapy.


End file.
